Unremarkable
by grandHyperbole
Summary: As far as Cross and Winters were concerned, the other wasn't worth paying attention to. Or at least, that's how it was until Cross hit puberty. Warning: Fem!Cross within...? I should also mention that this is my first post that isn't just drabbles.
1. Unremarkable Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and get nothing from using DGM for my own purposes.

I apologize. I really do.

* * *

As far as Zokalo Winters was concerned, Cross Marian was an unremarkable brat with rather obnoxiously fluffy, brown hair cut close to his scalp. The kid was a full eleven years younger than his own twenty-five years old, and barely came up to his chest, not counting the unruly spikes of his hair, so Winters wasn't inclined to take him at all seriously. That the brat was a member of the Science division made him even less of a concern, despite his apparent preference for corrosive or otherwise deadly chemicals. It was a wonder all the higher ups were concerned with _his_ psychological health considering that kid. Marian was just another face in the sea of unimportant people of the Order, as far as Winters was concerned, and he wasn't going to let his existence get to him.

But it _did_ bother him. He wasn't even entirely sure where he'd first run into the kid, but thought it might have been the cafeteria. After all, it wasn't often you saw someone who didn't have parasitic Innocence eat their way through four courses piled up taller than Winters' 6'8". He had to wonder where the kid put it all, even after a few weeks of not being witness to the scene. The kid's girlfriend packed away about the same amount, but she was an Exorcist, and he'd heard she _was_ of the Parasitic variety. Not that he cared, or so he told himself.

Something about the kid just fascinated him, and it was really starting to piss him off that whenever he was back at HQ he'd end up keeping an eye out for the short teenager. Though he supposed the kid wasn't all that short, based on the height of the other men of the Order who were closer to average height, but that didn't matter to Winters in the long run.

When he'd come in from a mission with a piece of Innocence and the blasted thing had started vibrating and freaking out, he had nothing else to do but let it go off to find whoever in the Order it was compatible with. That the damn thing had gone straight to _him_ had him on the verge of rolling his eyes, because he somehow wasn't at all surprised that the unremarkable little brat had ended up with what Hevlaska said was one of the most powerful pieces of newly accommodated Innocence she'd ever encountered.

Cross Marian was still entirely unremarkable as far as appearances went, though.

xxxxxxx

Cross Marian had absolutely no idea who Zokalo Winters was. Really. Not a single clue. The Science Department really didn't have all that much to do with the Exorcists, especially the Generals, so Cross had never even seen the man. Maria had said the tall man seemed to always be looking over toward them whenever he was in the room, but Cross had yet to see evidence of this.

From what the other scientists said, Winters was the tallest man they'd ever seen, was possibly the most _terrifying _they'd ever seen -and a few had even seen the Earl-, and reminded them closely of a dragon or some sort of dinosaur. Cross honestly didn't want to have a run in with the giant man, but then we don't always get what we want, and Cross knew that intimately.

Staring down at the gun that had suddenly appeared on the worktable covered in paperwork, Cross really had to wonder why it was _this _piece of Innocence that Winters had to have found. The teen only knew it was Winters who found it because the man followed it into his lab, and by _God_ the man was tall.


	2. Unremarkable Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and get nothing from using -Man for my own purposes.

* * *

Winters wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that the tall woman with the long red hair was familiar, and definitely not in a good way. At least, he didn't think it was a good way, because the woman seemed to be incredibly volatile, and as much as Winters enjoyed a fight, she struck him as the type to drive her rather heavy looking boot right into his nads. While most wouldn't think it, Winters _definitely_ needed those.

Sure he'd been away from HQ looking for Innocence and new Exorcists for a few years, but he was also sure that there hadn't been any new Generals since he was twenty-seven, and that had been Cross Marian, who was distinctly male.

At least, he'd _thought_ Cross Marian was male, but then he'd been spending as much time as he possibly could _not_ interacting with the kid, as he'd found his strange fascination with the teen disconcerting. Looking at the woman in front of him, he was positive he was looking at the same snarky brat, the general face shape and features being almost the exact same as they had been when he'd first seen Marian seven years ago. Thinking back, he'd never actually heard Cross' voice, and had pointedly never took his eyes off the kid's face when they were close enough for him to pay attention, so for all he knew Cross Marian could have had breasts. Perhaps talking his way out of being the new exorcist's General hadn't been the best idea after all, if the other General's current appearance was any reason to reconsider.

In the four years since the last time he saw the fluffy-haired gunman at his/her promotional ceremony, Marian had apparently been hit hard by puberty. She now came up to his eyes, putting her at 6'4" without the extra two inches from the heels of those dangerous looking boots. More interesting than her now above average height was the fact that she now had _tits_, and normally he wouldn't call them that, but there really was no other word that truly described what were probably DD's, and if not then they were definitely _bigger_. Her chest led to his eyes trailing down the curve of her side and over the dip of her waist. He let them linger on her hips before going back to staring at her chest, ignoring that she was now glaring at him with the rather obvious intent to shoot him in the face.

Yes, talking his way out of being her General had definitely been a bad idea, but that wasn't going to stop him from hitting on her. He'd never been religious anyway, so he wouldn't feel any guilt over sleeping with her as the Black Order's Christian base would imply, because he would get into her bed or get her into his. The only rumors he'd ever paid any attention to were the ones that were repeated over and over again, and he'd heard plenty of stories about Cross Marian sleeping around with everyone interested.

So long as he managed to avoid the gun currently being pointed straight at his crotch, of course.


	3. Unremarkable Courting

He really had no idea that this was going to be so hard. Every time he came on to Cross the woman either ignored him or punched him in the face and walked away. He'd had more shiners in the last month than he'd ever had in his life, which was saying something after his time in prison. He was pretty sure everyone in the Order was terrified of Cross just because of how bruised up she always left him.

Winters found himself caught in an interesting mix of amused, pissed off, and horny as hell. He didn't think he'd every wanted someone so badly since he hit puberty, but Cross Marian effectively had him crawling on his hands and knees with how much he wanted to get in her pants. Not that he'd ever _actually_ get down on his hands and knees to beg, but no one ever said he couldn't make metaphors.

The last time he'd so much as walked into the same room as Cross the woman had gotten up and left the room. Pissed off was steadily taking over horny and amused, and the redhead seemed to know it as she'd smirked up at him before walking passed him and disappearing into the hallway. He'd turned and watched her ass sway as she walked away until Tiedoll had made some sappy comment about "young love," then he'd scowled and stomped off farther into the Generals' lounge.

xxxxxxx

If she were completely honest with herself, she found Winters' attention rather endearing, since the man didn't seem to have such a single-minded attitude toward anything else other than fighting and killing. To have so much of his attention focused on her for so long was one part flattering, one part aggravating. Though if what Klaud told her about the man was true, it would certainly be worth it to give in to his attempts and sleep with the man; apparently he was perfectly proportioned, and knew exactly how to use what he'd been given.

While Cross would easily admit to sleeping around a lot, she prided herself on being the one to seduce her bed partners, so to have Winters so determined to turn the situation around had her pride up in arms. She was determined to deny Winters' advances until he gave up at least long enough for _her_ to make a move.


	4. Unremarkable Lead Ups

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and get nothing from using DGM for my own purposes.

* * *

He was sick of it, completely sick of it and he'd be damned if he continued trailing after that woman's skirt tails any longer. Actually, he'd prefer it if she wore a skirt, as that would let him escape the trance the swaying of her hips in those damn leather pants always put him in, but that was exactly what he _shouldn't_ be thinking about. Thinking of her swaying hips always led to thoughts of her fine, _fine_ ass, and he was trying to avoid thinking of that.

Thus why he was currently camped out in the Generals' private bathes, the separation of the men & women's bathes ensuring he wouldn't somehow encounter her in the spacious indoor hot springs. It gave him a chance to relax and _hopefully_ not think about Cross and her massive boobs, or what she looked like without the many layers of coat and ruffly shirts covering them.

It also gave him the privacy to take care of any problems not managing to avoid thoughts of the redheaded gunwoman might cause, since Yeeger and Tiedoll were still out on missions or whatever they were doing. He could even take his mask off without having to worry about anyone freaking out over him falling into a "bloodlust". Honestly, he would admit to being crazy, but he wasn't _completely_ batshit insane.

Relaxing back with his arms along the edge of the bath and his head tipped back, eyes closed and forcing himself to not think of _anything_, especially avoiding thoughts of tall redheads with hourglass figures, hearing the door to the bathes open was the last thing he expected to break his trance. Keeping his eyes closed he twitched his nose, tensing up slightly as the scent gunpowder and roses hit his nose, not sure if he should be hoping he was hallucinating or if he should be scared for his balls.

Tipping his head to the side he opened one eye slightly to glance at the door, relieved to see the door closed and Cross no where in sight. At least until he heard the small splash of someone stepping into the water, causing him to turn his head just in time to get an eyeful of double-D's as Cross made herself comfortable in his lap.

Yup, there was no chance of not thinking about her now, especially with her mouth over his and her breasts squished to his chest. He wasn't sure when his arms ended up wrapped around her waist to hold her close, or when his hands ended up on her ass to pull her hips tight against his own, but he wasn't going to complain or question it.


	5. Unremarkable Reactions

There was the distinct problem of his towel stuck between their hips, but he was happy to note that Cross hadn't bothered to wrap herself in one. It seemed like she knew he would be there and was planning on sitting herself in his lap, but he couldn't find any fault in that plan so he went with it willingly. Having her grinding against him through the thin material of his towel was getting to him, even if the short cloth didn't do anything to actually cover now that he was hard from the friction and the feeling of her breasts pressed tight against his chest.

Cross seemed to be greatly enjoying herself if the teasing nips she was gracing his lips with were anything to go by, and the feeling of her hands buried in his hair was certainly new, given he hadn't slept with anyone who'd ever been willing to touch him in any other way than absolutely necessary. But he certainly wasn't going to complain, returning the stroking touches by sliding his hands up to the small of her back and down the curve of her ass to the backs of her thighs, causing her to tremble and writhe with low mewling sounds against his lips.

The towel was definitely in his way, but he could ignore it for the time being by shifting slightly to get a better grip on her ass and keep her hips pinned to his own as he moved to sit on the edge of the bath. She made an aggravated sound at moving, but it quickly turned into a low purr as one hand moved from her ass to brush his fingertips down the part of her lips teasingly, causing him to smirk at her reactions. Getting such a reaction out of her after almost two months of being ignored by the female General was a nice boost to his bruised ego, especially when she shifted her hips to let his fingers slip between the folds of skin and brush against her properly.

Of all the fantasies he'd come up with over the past month and a half, the one of taking her in the bathes had been the one he was sure was least likely to happen. But given that she was currently moving her hips encouragingly against his fingertips and growling into the kiss, he was more than happy to see it given life. Having her writhing in his lap and trying to get his fingers inside of her, it wasn't exactly how he'd thought it would go but he found he preferred the actual events to the products of his imagination.

A particularly hard nip to his tongue had him growling deeply right back before giving in to her demands and pressing two fingers into her, making the woman moan loudly and rock herself onto them for more. He had expected her to be a good lay, but he hadn't expected her to be _nearly _as eager as she clearly was, and it had him wondering what had her so interested in sleeping with him. Or rather, it had him wondering for the split second before his fingers found her G-Spot and she broke the kiss, getting even _more _vocal.

He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ from the woman, considering she never seemed to talk unless she was replying with a snide, and often snarky, comment. That she never talked to him unless he said something vulgar to her might have had something to do with that, though, so he really couldn't judge. But having her moaning and purring out low requests of what she wanted him to do to her as he moved his fingers was getting him more hot and bothered than he thought possible, and he couldn't do anything but obey the redhead's demands.

Scissoring his fingers made her shudder in a rather distracting way, momentarily making him lose his train of thought and repeat the motion. The feeling of her writhing and shuddering around his fingers kept him focused on that for a moment longer before a sharp tug at his hair from her hands twitching with the pleasure brought him back to reality. Taking one more moment to consciously enjoy her reactions, he crooked his finger against her G-Spot before pressing his ring finger into her as well. The low keening sound she made had him growling softly in amusement before she tugged his head back and pressed her lips to his forcefully once again to silence him with an angry hiss.

The way she started bouncing on his fingers brought his attention back to his throbbing hard-on and the towel blocking it from her. She made an amused sound into the kiss as he growled and shifted his hold on her ass to reach between them and fight with it, starting slightly as one of her hands came down to help him with it in a slightly more patient manner. He couldn't help a bit of irritation at her apparent coherency despite the fingers pressed into her, and even if he did appreciate the help since the towel was now out of the way, he couldn't help but "fix" that by twisting his wrist and push his fingers into her with a bit more force.

Her reaction was both expected and not, the shuddering and gasping both appreciated and a bit irritating given it came with the feeling of her clamping down on his fingers from what was obviously her going over the edge. He was pretty sure his lip was bleeding from where she'd bitten down on it, and his scalp was going to be in pain for a while where she'd almost ripped his hair out as she clenched it in surprise and pleasure. Not that he was going to _complain _about her enjoying herself from what he'd done to her, that would be like insulting himself, but it did mean he had to wait for her to relax and stop clenching around his fingers before he could press into her.


	6. Unremarkable Plotting

**Quick question/request:** I posted a poll, just a quick, easy one since I'm curious to see what people like more. So if you could be so kind as to pop over and answer it for me, I'd very much appreciate it. :3

**Warning:** So this is 2802 words of Cross being a whore. Graphically. Other than that it's actually just chapter 5 from her point of view, setting up how she found Winters in the bathes & such. Never accept beverages from Cross Marian, children, it's bad for your health.

(**Disclaimer: **And I still don't own anything.)

* * *

Cross felt like giving a shout of joy when she realized Winters hadn't attempted to hit on her for a full day and a half. Maybe he'd given up, or just calmed down to think of a new "plan of attack," but either way, this gave her the opportunity to finally make her move. Now she just had to catch him with his guard down in a secluded area. She was so, _so_ glad to be a General at that moment, as it ensured there were plenty of places she wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them. Calling Yeeger and Tiedoll and threatening them with bodily harm if they came back from their missions within two days had taken care of those two. And while Klaud would likely never forgive her, the woman was easily taken care of by slipping her a nice, _safe_ dose of the "accidental" aphrodisiac Komui had made that worked best when ingested.

The Chinese man had been understandably terrified when she'd practically broken down the door to his office in her sexual frustration powered rush, demanding the use of that particular drug and threatening his man parts should he mention it to either of the other two Generals who were at HQ at the time. Komui may have been her best friend since the death of Maria, but that didn't mean she didn't scare the ever living hell out of him. Her expertise with poisons had secured that fact the moment he'd joined the Order, all praise from Lenalee about the crazed redhead be damned.

Cross paid no mind to the cowering crowd of scientists as she left the labs chuckling to herself with the small glass vial in hand, as she had a plot to set in motion.

Xxxxxxxx

Klaud was definitely never going to forgive her, not in a million years. But it wasn't her fault that Adam just _happened_ to stop by in one of his attempts to coerce her over to the Noah's side. And it's not like she could have _stopped_ Klaud, the woman would have set that weird-ass monkey on her! Really! At least the Earl had used that rather hot form of his, the one that made him look like some high class hobo or something. Not that that was the point, of course, because it definitely wasn't her fault the First Apostle had been slipped the same drug as the other lady Exorcist! It was the monkey trying to poison the man! Really!

There was little to no chance of her being able to bleach the sight of Klaud pouncing on the tall man from her mind, but it was a small price to pay for the opportunity it gave her. Maybe she'd get lucky and the blond would relax some, as it seemed obvious to Cross that her coworker was in desperate need of a nice roll in the sheets. Or on the couch, as it ended up, but whatever, it got the woman out of the way and ensured the Earl would be too busy to hunt her down for a while.

A few slightly intimidated but mostly awe-struck Finders later and she'd determined that Winters had headed for the bathes, much to her delight. It would give her the perfect opportunity to sneak up on the tall man _and_ it was one of her more normal fetishes. A win-win situation, in her opinion. Humming a certain melody to herself, she scared off a number of people on her way through the more crowded halls, the traffic slowly dwindling until there was no one in the halls but her. It was good to be a General sometimes, as the seclusion gave her the opportunity to start unbuttoning her long coat and white dress shirt as she walked, wanting to spend as little time stripping as possible. It had been almost two months of forced celibacy and she'd be damned if she missed this opportunity; she was horny as hell and Winters was going to be on the receiving end of it whether he wanted it anymore or not.

A brief listen at the door ensured that Winters was no longer in the "locker room," allowing her to step into the men's side without having to worry about him being there and spotting her. She stopped her humming to ensure he wouldn't hear her, as the man's hearing was truly impressive if not incredibly inconvenient for her at the moment. Stripping of her clothes as quickly and silently as she could she stepped over to the sliding door to the bathes. She heard the faint splash of the water hitting the edge from whatever he was doing and took a short moment to imagine just what _exactly_ he was doing before carefully opening the door a bit, smirking when she saw his head tipped back a bit and his eyes closed. Sliding it the rest of the way open quietly she slipped through and purposely closed it a bit louder than necessary, slipping away from it as he tensed up. The way his nose twitched struck her as oddly adorable for such a usually vicious man, but she quickly pushed the thought away as he craned his neck to see the door.

Taking her chance, she stepped in the water just to his side and turned, throwing one leg over his and sitting in his lap, straddling him in such a way as to purposely deny his hips contact with her own. The moment he tilted his head from the eyeful of her boobs she leant down and pressed her lips forcefully to his, burying her hands in his hair to hold him there as she pressed her chest flush to his. It had been far too long and he was far too tempting, she wasn't going to give him a chance to talk or ask questions.

The feeling of his scarred, muscular chest pressing against her own soft one had her purring softly to herself, sliding her fingers through the short black strands of his hair even as she held his head to keep him from pulling away. It took her a moment to realize his arms were moving but she wasn't going to complain about the tight hold he had on her waist, nor the feeling of the calluses on his hands scratching over the skin of her lower back and ass. She couldn't help but shudder as he pulled her hips against his roughly, moaning purposefully into the kiss as she ground against him, slightly disappointed at the short towel separating their groins but she was far too busy to do anything about it.

It wasn't hard to tease him into kissing her back a bit more forcefully, just a few light nips to his lips and tugs on his hair enough to have him growling nearly subconsciously and nipping back. The feeling of him stroking over the soft skin of her thighs had her gasping sooner than she'd like to admit, and she would deny "mewling" or "writhing" until the day she died. She could feel the evidence of her actions pressing against her through the towel and had to admit that Klaud wasn't lying in an attempt to get her to sleep with him, Winters was quite obviously a _very_ large man.

She couldn't help an aggravated sound when he moved them, having had a nice rhythm set to her grinding, but her attention was shifted quickly to the hand between her legs, shivering and purring encouragingly. She was perfectly fine with him taking the initiative to do something _now_, since she had been the one to set their current actions in motion. She felt him smirk and nipped a bit harder at his probing tongue, shifting her hips to give his fingers proper access and to get him to do something more, she didn't particularly care what so long as he didn't remove them. Everything about the man was large, and she would happily take advantage of that.

His continued teasing was starting to irritate her, even though the feeling of the rough skin of his fingertips brushing against her felt amazing, and she couldn't help growling and nipping at him with the intent to actually do damage. It was well known she was impatient, and that didn't change even a little in intimate situations like they were currently indulging in. Every time she shifted her hips to take his fingers in he would move his hand to avoid the much needed penetration and it was driving her insane. She'd have thought he'd be even more desperate than she was, but he was doing a marvelous job of proving her incorrect.

Biting angrily at his tongue had the desired effect though, as he growled loudly at her and sudden two of his fingers were buried in her, making her gasp and arch against them for more as her mind blanked for a moment, the gasp turning into a moan as she shifted to take them in entirely. _That_ was what she wanted, the roughness and show of dominance. She liked it when the men she slept with fought against her own dominating actions, she lived for the challenge and got off on it almost as much as the dominating itself. No one had ever succeeded in their attempts to fight back, not even Nea or the Earl, but she'd admit to the possibility of Winters "winning." The man was vicious and precise in battle and she hoped that passed over into the bedroom, regardless of their actual location.

A movement of his fingers and suddenly she was practically screaming from the pleasure, arching against his chest and digging her fingertips into his scalp as she shuddered, pressing back desperately on his fingers for more. That had definitely been her G-spot, considering her mind was currently covered with a fog that had her unable to do much more than shudder and clench around his fingers as she moaned pathetically. Damn her oversensitivity, she needed to be able to think and "retaliate" in this situation. At least he didn't seem to be doing anything at the moment, probably taken by surprise by her reaction.

Getting enough composure back to start moving her hips again was a bit of a challenge, but soon enough she was purring and clinging to his neck like a content cat, rocking on his fingers and purring out requests. It didn't matter if he fulfilled any of them immediately, so long as he remembered them for later, and she was confident in being able to leave an impression, if only because she was currently attempting to suffocate him with her chest. Not that he seemed to mind, given he was working on leaving small marks on them with a combination of his teeth and sucking on the soft skin. He definitely struck her as far too "cute" sometimes, but she'd keep those thoughts to herself for times when he didn't have his fingers shoved inside her and wasn't commenting on how wet she was from such light stimulation. That was, of course, met with her teeth on his ear in a very unfriendly manner, but he didn't seem to mind past the initial realization that she'd almost bitten off a chunk of the oddly pointed appendage.

She had to release the abused flesh and cartilage in order to moan loudly into it, however, as he scissored his fingers to stretch her a bit, causing her to shudder and tighten her hold on his hair. A repeat of the motion as he paused in marking her had her whimpering softly from the pleasure, causing him to repeat it again and dragging her dangerously closer to the edge. A sharp tug on his hair from the pleasure brought him back to the present, though it came with the consequence of him abusing her G-Spot again. If he kept that up she'd end up cumming before he even had his towel off, though all worries of that disappeared as soon as he pressed his third finger into her.

The feeling of being stretched even more had her keening from the feeling of being filled with his thick fingers, clinging to his neck tighter until she realized he was _laughing at her_ and bringing her back to Earth, hissing like an angry cat and grabbing his hair roughly to tug his head back and lean down to devour his mouth in an equally angry kiss. Her anger didn't last too long, though, as the need for more drove her to begin riding his fingers, taking them in as deep as they could reach and making her moan, needing more but not quite ready to give up the pleasure to let him remove the digits, even for that brief second.

She couldn't help a brief flash of amusement when he growled and started fussing with his towel, using one hand to try and fight with the knot of it on his other side with her leg in the way. She took a second to regain her composure before reaching down to help him with it, purring when it was successfully shoved out of the way. She didn't have long to enjoy the feeling of him pressed against her thigh, though, as the next moment he was twisting his wrist and shoving his fingers into her with more force than any previously.

She couldn't help her reaction, having already been right on the edge and just barely holding back from cumming as it was. The actions of her hands and jaw were to be expected given his actions and her orgasm had taken her by surprise. The taste of blood from where she'd almost bitten clean through his lip, and the harsh hold she had on his hair went ignored in favor of riding out the high of her release, shuddering and gasping for air through her nose since her mouth was occupied. As soon as she was mildly aware of her senses she released his hair and slid her fingertips over his abused scalp apologetically, releasing his lip in favor of panting and hiding her face against the top of his head.

Her unintentional imitation of an incredibly pleased cat was interrupted by the feeling of him slowly pulling his fingers out of her, making her whine in protest even as she fought down a wince at the friction and shifting against still tense muscles. The feeling of Winter's hands sliding over her back and sides had her relaxing again though, the feeling of his teeth nipping at her neck and shoulder enough to have her slowly coming down from the aftershocks of the surprisingly powerful release. She felt more than heard the low growl of satisfaction when she relaxed entirely, shivering at the cooler air and shifting her hips against his as one of his hands came up to cup one of her breasts in his hand. A slight tilt of her head let her see his face properly and get a nice eyeful of just exactly what was about to be pressed into her.

She wasn't sure if she purred or growled at the sight, being too far gone to identify the loud, low sound of pleasure. Moving her hands to his shoulders she arched her back, pointedly shifting so her chest was level with his face as she lifted her hips. Winters's eyes were shifting between her face, her tits, and where her legs had shifted to spread further in order to give her a better angle to reach down and spread herself open, much to his obvious surprise and pleasure, though the angle didn't offer him any sort of view. It did allow her to shift her hips enough so the head of his rather impressive erection pressed teasingly to her entrance, offering both of them just a small bit of much needed contact.

Taking a moment to enjoy the contact with a small shudder and letting her eyes close, she wondered just how close to grabbing her hips and forcing her down on him he really was. Cracking her eyes open she could seem him straining against that need, his free hand already resting on the obvious curve of her hip to urge her on while the other gently kneaded at her boob, seemingly to distract himself. Humming softly she leant forward, purring lowly as she nuzzled her cheek to the side of his face and brushed her tongue against the abused skin of his ear, her voice low and teasing as she pressed her chest into his hand encouragingly, "This is what you wanted, right~?"

She was surprised he didn't cum right there and then as she sank down on him with one easy movement to his hissed, affirmative response.


	7. Remarkable Culminations

**Disclaimer:** We're all aware I own nothing at this point, right?

**Warning:** SHAGGAGE! :D Winters _finally_ got some!

* * *

Zokalo Winters had never been so glad that he trusted his instincts as he was the moment Cross Marian sank down on him in one easy movement. He was sure his instincts had saved him from unneeded humiliation earlier in the week, as it was only because of them that he hadn't given in to his frustrations and shoved the woman against the wall across from the cafeteria doors. He was _positive _that if he'd done as he'd wanted and taken the woman there and then, his knees would have given out at the feeling of her tight heat clenching around him as it was now. His knees would have given out and dropped them both to the ground right in front of however many on-lookers noticed them, and that would have just been more humiliation than he could stand, even with the satisfaction of being buried in her to make up for it.

As it was, he was certain he made a rather unflattering hissing sound when he tried to speak, but he was too distracted by the pleasure that flooded his mind the moment she pressed down on him. He'd apologize for bruising her hip later, as he was sure the tight grip he had on it was going to leave a nice black and blue mark in the shape of his hand the moment he let go. She didn't seem to even notice, though, as she was far too busy trembling and clinging to him, her face pressed to his neck as she fought to regain her composure. Not that he was much better, as far as composure went, what with his fight to keep his hips from jerking at the pleasure and his hand from either breaking her hip or causing any pain to her chest where his right hand was still cupping her breast.

He very much wanted to roll them over and set the pace himself, but given how hard it had been to get her to even pay attention to him, he doubted she'd appreciate having control of the situation taken away. She seemed to be recovering well enough, anyway, so he figured he could wait for her to figure herself out. He'd waited almost two months to finally be able to shag her, he could wait another minute or so. Well, he thought he could, anyway. The way she was trembling and clenching around him was certainly testing his resolve, but she was also leaning back from his neck, and despite the shifting adding to the strain on his patience, it seemed like he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

She smirked at him as she shifted against his tight hold on her hip, causing him to become aware of it again and loosen it to allow her to move properly. He kept his eyes firmly on her face as her own closed, the hitch of her breathing audible as she rocked her hips slightly, apparently testing how much she could stand to move so soon. He couldn't help his own groan from the slight bit of friction, his hand sliding to the small of her back while his other hand slid down her side to rest on her thigh. He shivered slightly at the feeling of her hands sliding over the back of his neck to rest on his shoulders, every nerve feeling hyper sensitive with how horny he was. Every little touch felt like she was stroking over an erogenous zone, the slightest shift of her hips making it feel like she was taking him in even deeper, despite how impossible that was, seated fully on him as she was. He'd never met a woman who could take all of him in, so it was more than a bit strange to be buried in her so deeply, though he definitely wasn't going to complain, and she didn't seem like she had anything to say against being filled so much.

He could only hum in approval as she leant forward to kiss him lazily, hard like heroic but not in any real rush to finish, more interested in drawing out the pleasure than overcome with the need to set a rough, harsh pace. Perhaps later, in a bed, where the stone floor wasn't making his ass hurt and he could switch their positions. The mental image of her lying beneath him and gripping the sheets was enough to have his hips twitching against his control on the impulse, her breath hitching as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. The slow rocking of her hips switched to grinding herself down on him for a brief moment before she shifted to give herself more leverage to ride him properly.

They both moaned into the kiss, the sounds mixing together between them as his hands moved to slide under her and cup her ass, helping her balance and making it easier for him to match her rhythm. He couldn't move his hips with hers very easily in their current position, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain, the friction caused by her movements alone enough for him, at least for the time being. The feeling of her nails digging into his shoulders as the pleasure got to her keeping him from losing control entirely, the slight pain enough to keep his mind on her rather than just the pleasure attempting to fog over his mind.

Her eyes were closed as she panted slightly, and the flush across the bridge of her nose and along the arch her cheeks was endearing in a way he wouldn't have normally associated with Cross Marian. Her chest was moving with both her movements as she started to move faster on him, and the effort to get enough air between moans and little gasps of pleasure. Each time he hit or rubbed against her G-Spot her back would arch, pressing her tits closer to his own chest, drawing his attention to it more than the dazed way he noticed how hard she was breathing. He gave a brief glance at her flushed and pleasured face once more before leaning down to leave more marks on her chest, making her mewl at the attention and move one of her hands up from his shoulder to the back of his head to urge him on, his hips moving with hers as much as they could in response.

He couldn't keep his own eyes open any longer if he wanted to, the pleasure too much and finally overwhelming him enough so that all he could focus on was what he was feeling and getting more. The placement of his hands gave him enough control over her movements to urge her into moving faster, the rhythm slowly deteriorating to them both working to reach the edge as fast as they could. He was able to give a brief thought to the risks of her getting pregnant before the clenching heat of her around him turned his brain to complete mush, the worry being shoved to the back of his mind for later, despite "later" being, doubtlessly, too late to worry about such things. For all he knew it could be already, but hell if he cared about that now or at the beginning of all this.

He couldn't be bothered to think at all anymore, Cross too tight and hot for him to be able to focus on anything but the feeling of her so eagerly bouncing in his lap. He wasn't sure which one of them was moaning more at this point, both of them more than a little vocal in their pleasure, and no doubt causing echoes back to the rest of the building. That was the problem with stone; _everything_ echoed if it was loud enough. He couldn't say he'd deny anything if someone asked later, especially since Cross was so eagerly and breathlessly moaning his name so it was obviously him involved, and he was perfectly ok with everyone knowing he'd finally gotten in her pants, the lack-there-of not any concern of his.

It was getting to be too much for his already strained control, the fast pace and the way she was grinding down on him every other thrust or so quickly bring him to the edge. She was babbling something in German above his head, but he was preoccupied with her chest and couldn't focus enough to even attempt to translate the gasped comments. If the way she was pressing his face closer to her breasts and likely drawing blood from her hand on his shoulder was any indication, though, he'd have to say she was incredibly close as well. He managed to bring his mind back to some form of solidification, giving him a chance to reach between them and between her legs, his fingertips easily finding her clit and making her shout from the sudden spike of pleasure.

A few more movements of their hips and his hand and suddenly she was screaming his name and clinging even tighter to his head, cutting off his air supply and leaving gouges in his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to care, too preoccupied with the way she was trembling and clenching tightly around him, her hips twitching as his own continued to move against them a moment longer before he dragged her down on him roughly, burying himself as deep in her as he could as he clenched his teeth and forced himself not to bite down on her breast to muffle the loud moan that escaped him as he went over the edge after her.

He couldn't seem to catch his breath even when he tipped his head back away from her chest, her grip on his hair slack as she leant bonelessly against him, his hand having moved from her ass up to her back when he wasn't paying attention to hold her tight against his chest. She didn't seem to mind, given she was nuzzling his chest and neck lazily and making little purring noises. He was barely able to keep them upright, feeling spent and too relaxed to properly control his body, the urge to flop back on the floor of the bath strong, but ignorable when the pain of his skull meeting the stone was thought about. He moved his other hand to her back as well, holding her close as he slowly came down from the high of release and enjoyed the feeling of her relaxed against and around him. She seemed to have gotten her breathing under control, but given she didn't act like she was going anywhere anytime soon he just kept a hold on her and basked in the afterglow.

They would definitely have to make this a common occurrence. He wondered if he could get away with numerous, daily meetings…


	8. Remarkable Mornings and Futures

**So:** This is the last chapter of this... whatever this is. Very anti-climatic (All puns and double entendres fully intended), I know, but I'm sure you'll survive. I've already got something more with these two nymphomaniacs in the works, and it is quite a bit different from this. Here's a hint; rum is heavily involved.

Whelp, tell me what you think. I'm gonna go pass out, maybe dream of rageful Mama!Cross and rebellious Teen!Allen like I mentioned in the other thing. Take the poll, drop a review to tell me your final thoughts, all that good stuff.

Oh, and on that note! **Thanks to those who reviewed. I have the email alerts saved in a special folder in my email. ;3

* * *

**  
If he'd known he was going to be pestered like he was now, he might have actually considered going to his bedroom to fuck Cross, rather than going along with it in the baths. He realized they'd probably been overheard because of the echo, but he hadn't figured on _everyone_ and their fucking brother wanting details about it. How was he supposed to know that Cross wasn't quite as promiscuous as she made herself out to be? From the way they were talking, not a single other person in the Order had slept with the woman, which was news to him, given he'd thought she had a rather close relationship with the Supervisor. Guess he should have paid more attention to the goings on around Headquarters after all.

Fending off all the curious idiots was really starting to fray on his nerves, his temper reaching its end when he was asked, for what had to be the hundredth time, about her tits. "They were fucking lovely, thank you very much," didn't seem to be cutting it anymore, or perhaps they'd finally figured out he was being sarcastic. They were all fucking idiots, and the biggest idiots of them all -that being his students-, had actually not even asked, choosing instead to sit as far from him as possible when they noticed his glowering and the large crowd surrounding them. Maybe they had some self-preservation instincts after all, the bunch of weaklings.

Sitting with his back to the door had been a very bad idea, as it didn't give him the chance to glare death at anyone who looked like they were going to walk up to him. It might have kept some of the bastards from approaching him, but at the same time he almost doubted that. The scientists just didn't have the years of battles to have their fight or flight instincts honed to perfection like the Exorcists did, leaving them oblivious to their steadily approaching deaths. The only ones who _hadn't_ questioned him or been on the verge of being killed had been Jerry, as he just grinned, winked, and gave him his food, and Lenalee, sweet but dense little child that she was, who had brought him a note from Komui of "Please keep it down. Those were the most awkward questions I've ever had to answer and I don't want to do it again." It'd been the highlight of his day so far, seeing as he hadn't seen Cross since he left her curled up in his bed that morning when he left for training, despite wanting to stay and wake her up. It was a nice thing to wake up to, though, and he intended to make a habit of it while he was at HQ.

He was broken from his thoughts by having to fend off more stupid questions, and was just about to strangle the lot of them when they all fell silent, staring at something behind his shoulder. He was inclined to turn around and see if maybe an Akuma or Noah had gotten in to save him from the torment of the men who, no-doubt, hadn't been laid in months, except he couldn't move. His head was pushed forward by what could only be Cross' "fucking lovely" breasts as her arms wrapped around his neck lazily, leaving him unable to look at anything except his breakfast and her hands as the started picking at the front of his shirt in a seemingly irritated way. Well, he certainly couldn't complain about this excellent interruption to his meal, and it was even proving to shield him from unwanted "admirers."

"How rude, Winters. Leaving without me and not even bringing anything back to the room. And here I had been intending to start the day off so _nicely_, too…." He was pretty sure she hadn't even been speaking just then, so much as _purring _in that petulant tone of hers. Not that he could focus too much on that, what with one of her hands having slipped under the hem of his shirt to slide over his stomach while the other fiddled with the waistline of his pants. She was very distracting, even from herself.

He had barely processed what she said when she released her hold on him, leaving him feeling slightly lighter from not having the weight of her breasts on the back of his neck, but he didn't have long to feel disappointed about the sudden loss before she had slipped around him and made herself comfortable in his lap. He couldn't even protest as the next thing he knew she was kissing him. He supposed that answered a few of their audience's questions, but he was a bit too focused on wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. He thought he might have heard Jerry squealing in the background, which wouldn't surprise him at all what with the man's attitude. Something about him telling Komui, but he couldn't be assed to care as he focused on kissing Cross breathless, breakfast and previous homicidal urges forgotten.

The day was suddenly looking to be pretty damn awesome.


End file.
